


we belong together

by lookingforalma (RamonaFlowers7)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaFlowers7/pseuds/lookingforalma
Summary: the deputy thought "only you" was her only problem. unfortunately, jacob's got quite a few tricks up his sleeve.





	we belong together

Jacob Seed had turned out to be the worst kind of one-night stand. The kind that you just can't fucking shake.

Of course, Rook had no clue that the sexy lumberjack who matched her shot for shot, who cracked a rare smile when she suggested they take this somewhere else, who happily complied with her request to pin her down and insisted on eye contact as he fucked her to completion, would turn out to be such a tremendous pain in the ass. Before his brothers arrived, when Jacob was just scoping out the county, Rook had amused herself with the idea of a fuckbuddy the size of the Brawny paper towel man. Now, she wished she knew better.

All she had to do was bat her eyelashes a few times and the soldier in charge of her cage had leaned in close enough for her to stab a sharpened plastic spoon in his neck. _Lust_ , she thought to herself as she took the ring of keys off his belt. He choked on his own blood, a horrible gurgling sound, as she opened her cage, snatched his sidearm, and took off. _You're lucky John didn't getcha. You'd have LUST on your stupid forehead._ The alarms started blaring a few minutes later, but Rook was already gone, vanished in the mountains.

* * *

 

She moved through the field of tall grass, rustling around her with the gentle nighttime breeze. It had probably been about 12 hours since she fled and it was time to admit it - she was going in circles. She stuck to the trees, barely escaping from a too-close encounter with a big fat grizzly bear. A grappling hook left on a cliffside turned out to be a disappointment, the aged rope snapping when she gave it a hesitant tug. The roads were quiet - too quiet, she hadn't seen a truck full of Peggies all day. By her own count, she had three bullets left. She wished for a radio as her foot caught on a rock and she nearly ate shit. And a bed. And a knife to stick right between Jacob's piercing blue eyes.

As she stumbled into a clearing, she let out a sigh of relief - a tiny cabin, more of a shed than anything, sat in the middle of the tiny meadow with a buzzing bug lamp out front. The door opened with a quick shove of her shoulder and she stumbled in - a barebones cot, a shelf with various (stale) snacks, a few boxes of ammo and a broken compound bow. She devoured a bag of tough teriyaki jerky, washed down with a dusty bottle of water. She sat under the window - out of sight - and reloaded the stolen pistol. Much better.

Rook started stashing what she could in her filthy jeans - _need a stream, need to take a dip, gotta wash off the blood_ \- and made a move for the door when a loud CRASH reverberated through the woods. It sounded like one of those hefty pickup trucks had slammed into, what, a tree? Another car? She held her breath and listened. Nothing. No screams, no crying, no gunfight.

She crept towards the road. A Peggie truck, still smoking, had veered into a ditch and slammed into a tree. Only one driver, his eyes rolled back in his head as blood dripped out of his nose and mouth. Apparently, the Peggies didn't believe in airbags. Rook hesitantly checked his pockets, taking what she could when the radio static sharpened into a clear signal.

"This next one is for a special little lady," the announcer practically purred, and Rook felt her blood go cold.  _Jacob_.

"Hey, deputy. You're looking a bit worse for wear."

Rook ducked behind the truck, frantically looking around for the glint of the moonlight on a camera lens. Eli, Dutch, and now Jacob - what part of this county wasn't fucking wired in to CCTV?

"Good job. You culled a weakling from the herd. But the game's over. It's time to come home."

She squeezed her eyes shut. If she could just get her hands on a walkie...

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, sweetheart. I'll play dirty if you'd like."

Rook flushed bright red - could anyone else hear this? _Play dirty_... Her eyes widened, bracing for the familiar guitar riff-

_You're mine... and we belong... together..._

She felt every muscle in her body clench. The twangy guitar wasn't quite right, but...

_Yes we belong... together..._

She saw stars at the edges of her vision as her body started trembling. "What the fuck," she whispered, crawling away from the truck as the volume increased.

_For... eternity..._

Her hand reached out of its own accord, grabbing the radio clipped to the dead Peggie's hip.

"Cedar Lake," she whispered into the radio. "I'm by Cedar Lake."

Jacob chuckled at the other end. "Good girl." Rook blinked, once, twice, before snatching a knife from the Peggie's holster and sprinting back into the woods. _Shit, shit, shit_ - 

_You're mine... your lips belong... to me..._

"You gonna run? You gonna make this difficult?" Jacob laughed over the radio, and Rook resisted the urge to fling it at a tree. _Monkey's paw_ , she thought to herself. "You love keeping me on my toes."

_Yes they belong... to only me..._

"Shut the FUCK up," she hissed, sliding into a crouch and hiding behind a thick oak tree. The song echoed around her, ringing in her ears like a gunshot. Her stomach twisted into knots and she saw the stars at the edge of her vision again.

"Come on,' he whispered. "Come home."

"That's not home!" _Too loud._ She tightened her grip on the radio.

"I told you there would be consequences."

"Jacob, please-"

_For eternity..._

"Beg."

She shrieked as Jacob approached her from the road, rifle slung behind his back, satisfied smirk on his face. "Go ahead. Beg for... what did you want, forgiveness or mercy?"

Rook scrambled to her feet, slipping on the leaves underfoot as she ran. No regard for direction, or even what she'd do once she got away. Just a primal instinct to run like hell.

_You're mine, my baby... and you'll always be..._

A shot echoed through her surroundings and a tree next to her exploded in a shower of splinters. She risked a glance back and saw Jacob lowering his rifle. She cursed and willed her burning legs to move faster.  _So fucking tired-_

Another one clipped a rock at her feet and Rook nearly burst out in frustrated tears. Jacob was a hell of a shot, right up there with Grace. He would never miss on purpose. He was taunting her.

_I swear by everything I own..._

The realization washed over her like a wave and she stopped in her tracks. "No," she said out loud.

He caught up to her without even breaking a sweat. "No what?"

"I'm not giving you the SATISFACTION-"

"Oh, you think this is about satisfaction?" He took a step forward and she almost fell over a bush right behind her.

"You don't want me dead, you would've killed me by now. You just like watching me run away from you!"

"You're right, I don't want you dead." He took another step forward and she held her ground. "It would be a waste."

"You can snap your fingers and get another dozen recruits to brainwash-"

"Not that kind of waste." She backed away until she collided with a tree, the rough bark scratching through her thin shirt. Almost instantly, he caged her in with his arms, his hands on either side of her head. "Waste of that mouth. Those lips..." He dragged his thumb across her lip and she resisted the urge to bite it off.

"How could I forget you?" he growled, and she shivered in spite of herself. "All those noises you made when I fucked you. You that loud for everyone? Begging for it?"

"J-Jacob," she stammered. "What did you do to me?"

"I should make an example of you." He ran his teeth along her ear, lightly nipping at the lobe. "Fuck you like a bitch in front of the whole center." She shivered again as his lips traveled down to her neck. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you? Never fucked a girl in her truck like that. Country boy fantasy."

Rook flushed bright red. "You make it sound so-"

"Nasty? Dirty?"

"W-Wrong."

"Hmm, wrong." He suddenly tore at her cheap flannel shirt, the buttons popping off and disappearing on the forest floor. She gasped and moved to cover her chest but he pushed her hands away. "No, no. Don't hide."

His touch was surprisingly delicate as he easily pulled off her bra, running his cold fingers along her breasts. She bit down on a moan as her nipples hardened to his touch and he took one in his mouth. He nudged her thighs apart with his knee and kissed back up to her neck. 

"Fuck," she whispered, looking up at the sky, trying to will herself out of this place-

Rook yelped as Jacob suddenly bit down, his tongue swirling and sucking, surely leaving a hickey the size of her first. She weakly grabbed at his shirt, tangling her fingers in the hem as he snaked a hand down her back, squeezing her ass through her jeans. 

"The song..." she moaned. 

"My surprise." He grinned against her neck and her pants dropped to her knees.  _When did he unbutton those?_ "Not quite as strong as your favorite, but enough. Enough for you to tell me where you were." 

"Goddamnit," she hissed as he ground his knee into her crotch, and she bit back a moan. He grabbed her wrist and led her hand to the bulge in his pants.

"You think I don't see you looking at me? Oh, you try to look mad. Tough." He kissed her, long and deep, and she returned the effort, her pulse doubling. "But I bet no one ever fucked you that good before."

"Fuck you," she panted, tugging his shirt off, fumbling with his belt. "You're right and you know what, I did think about you."

"Oh yeah?" He pulled her from the tree and laid down on a relatively soft pile of leaves. She bit his lip, hard, and he grunted, attacking the other side of her neck. 

"So fucking hot," she gasped, "and you turned out to be such a FUCKING lunatic-"

He laughed at that and nearly ripped off her panties, sliding a finger between her slick folds. "And did you touch yourself, thinking about it?" 

Rook moaned, shamelessly, as Jacob began patiently sliding his finger in and out, adding a second and then a third. "Y-Yes, I did-"

"You're glad I caught you, aren't you?"

"Fuck no," Rook cursed, yanking his hand away and wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft. "You cheated with your stupid little surprise." She started stroking, up and down, and he moaned, his head falling forward.

"You can't call it cheating just because you didn't like it," he panted, his hips thrusting to match her strokes. "Fuck- No." He pulled her hand away and pushed inside her with one swift thrust. She let out a string of unidentifiable curse words, her nails slicing across his back as he slowly started to stroke back and forth.

"I c-can't fucking stand you!" she gasped. "You smug fuck-"

"You're such a pain in the ass," he groaned. "Distracting me-"

"Whose fault is that?" she snapped, trembling as Jacob adjusted his angle. "Y-You-"

"Shut up." He leaned down and kissed her again, before pulling out and flipping her over on her hands and knees. 

"I seem to remember this being your favorite," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. 

"Enough," she moaned. "Enough, just do it, enough-" She cried out and grasped at the leaves as he slowly pushed back inside her, inch by inch until he bottomed out. 

"You can't leave," he panted. "You... belong... to... me..." Rook cried out as he sped up his pace. He gripped her hip with one hand and steadied himself against a tree with the other, his hips relentlessly slapping her ass at a steady pace.

"Harder," she gasped, digging her fingers into the dirt. "Harder, please, Jacob-"

He grunted a harsh "fuck" in response, pulling her up so her back was against him and his thrusts sped up. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her close, his free hand reaching around to rub her clit with such breathtaking intensity that she nearly blacked out.

"I-I'm-" she gasped. "Jacob, fuck, please-"

"Do it," he hissed in her ear. "Cum for me, fucking do it."

Rook screamed and nearly collapsed as she came, hard, clenching around his cock so aggressively that his knees almost went weak. "Shit," he grunted, pulling out at the last minute. "Fuckin' God." He kept aggressively stroking himself as he came all over her ass and back, bending over and resting his forehead on the back of her head as he finished.

"God," Rook whispered after they stayed their in silence. "I hate you."

"Fuck you too, sweetheart." He pulled away and she hesitantly touched her back.

"You better help with the cleanup." She glared as he handed over her now-ruined flannel, but it was better than nothing, and stood on shaky legs.

He laughed to himself. "Naked in the woods," he mumbled. "Like Adam and Eve."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't look so satisfied with yourself. The issue still stands. You can't keep ruining all these classic songs for me."

"I can't help it. I'm allowed to be proud of my work."

"Sinner," Rook teased.

"Kiss me and I'll give you a head start."

"How much?"

"Five minutes."

She leaned over and kissed him, gently biting on his already-swollen lip, her tongue swirling with his. "And how about that?"

"Ten minutes," he said hoarsely. She laughed as she quickly got dressed, ignoring how sticky their sweat and his cum made her feel.

"No. Twenty minutes. I need a shower."

He snorted and started getting dressed himself. "You know what? The best part is the chase. Call it a truce for the evening."

She smiled and kissed him again, a softer one this time. "You owe me a new shirt."

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i have nothing to do at work today so i technically got paid to write this


End file.
